Voldy Went Down to Georgia
by GundamDelta6
Summary: Completely random lil oneshot to get my feet proverbially back on the ground in fanfictionland. inspired by the Charlie Danial's Band.


HI! it is me...i have returned. Sorry it's been ages since i updated anything...I got a d in chemistry and i can't have my normal computer back till i get a b...stupid school computers, internet is so unpredictable...anyways.

Got this idea a while back. just got around to writing it down the other day. Hope you like...

* * *

Title: Voldy Went Down to Georgia

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Parody/Humor

Pairings: None

Rating: G

Summary: The final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. How will it all play out? Completely random. Inspired by the Charlie Daniel's Band 'Devil Went Down to Georgia'

Voldy Went Down to Georgia

October 31. The day it all started. Voldemort felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he walked up the path leading to the door of the house in Godric's Hollow. He had come to finish the job.

The previous week, he had received word that Harry Potter would be at Godric's Hollow on Halloween night. So, here he was.

"Alohomora…" The door opened soundlessly, and Voldemort stepped in. The Dark Lord felt as though every dream he had ever had had come true as he saw Harry standing in the middle of the living room.

"Thought you'd come. Always leading yourself into trouble, aren't you, Tom?" Harry said, smiling.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Whatever do you mean by that?" Voldemort asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets…" Harry started, throwing the destroyed diary onto the floor at Voldemort's feet. "The Gaunt house…" he continued, producing the ring that Dumbledore had destroyed. "12 Grimmauld Place…" he watched the horror dawn in Voldemort's red eyes as he lifted the chain of a blackened locket from his neck. "And let's not forget these…" the green-eyed boy finished as he produced the rest of Voldemort's destroyed horcruxes one by one and dropped them at the Dark Lord's feet.

"How nice of you to find these for me…" Voldemort said, deadly malice lacing his voice.

"Too bad they're no use to you," Harry taunted, sliding his wand out of his shirt sleeve.

"No matter. I can still kill you." Voldemort produced his own wand and readied for a duel.

"Uh-uh. No duel." Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm not doing that Priori Incantatum thing again."

"Then how will I kill you?" Voledmort asked impatiently. "I've waited sixteen years to kill you."

_Devil went down to Georgia_

_He was looking for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind, he was way behind_

_And was willing to make a deal_

_When he came across this young man_

_Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot…_

"A contest." Harry waved his wand and a violin appeared before him. Another wave, and one appeared in front of the Dark Lord. "A fiddling contest, to be exact."

_So the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump_

_He said, "Boy let me tell you what._

"_I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too,_

_And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you._

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy_

_But give the Devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul_

_And say I'm better than you."_

_The boy said, "My name's Johnny_

_And it might be a sin_

_But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret_

'_Cause I'm the best that's ever been."_

"How childish. I would much rather we have a duel." Voldemort said, taking the violin and bow. "You will fail."

"I don't think so." Harry took up the bow and violin and smiled at his enemy. "I really don't think so."

_Johnny, rosin up your bow_

_And play your fiddle hard._

'_Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia_

_And the Devil deals the cards._

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold_

_But if you lose the Devil gets your soul!_

"I will go first," Voldemort said. "And then we will see who is the greatest!"

"Fine. Go. Just stop talking." Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for the Dark Lord to begin.

_The Devil opened up his case_

_He said "I'll start this show."_

_And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow._

_When he pulled the bow across the strings_

_It made an evil hiss_

_And then a band of demons joined in_

_And it sounded something like this…_

As soon as the music started pouring from Voldemort's fiddle, no less than four Death Eaters apparated to the spot and watched. The sound was so weird to Harry, whose eyes were wide by this time. The music kept playing until Voldemort stopped.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Harry said, pleased at his choice of words. Voldemort smirked at his seventeen year old arch nemesis.

"You can't win. I am the best."

"Anything you can do….I can do better. I've proven that multiple times, I believe."

_When the Devil finished, Johnny said_

"_Well you're pretty good, old son._

_But sit down in that chair right there_

_Let me show you how it's done!"_

_He played_

"_Fire on the mountain_

_Run, boys, run!_

_Devil's in the house of the Rising Sun._

_Chicken in the bread pan picking out dough._

_Granny does your dog bite?_

_No, child, no."_

"How was that?" Harry asked, taking his wand and vanishing the violins.

"Holy Merlin…" Voldemort whispered, taking up his own wand once again.

"So…I won?"

_The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat._

_So he laid the golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet._

_Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again,_

'_Cause I told you once, you son of a gun, I'm the best that's ever been!"_

The Dark Lord did not answer. Instead, he raised his hand to his Death Eaters and signaled for them to follow him as he left Godric's Hollow, humiliated beyond words.

"Oh, Tom. I forgot something," Harry called. Voldemort turned to face the green-eyed boy.

"And what would that be?"

"This…" Harry raised his wand, suddenly serious. "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort fell in the signature green light of the Killing Curse.

"Mission accomplished, I guess," Harry shrugged and set his wand on the coffee table. "Oh well. I got better things to do anyway." So, he sat down on the couch, turned the TV on, and watched the Daytona 500. (A/N: um...)

"_Fire on the mountain_

_Run, boys, run!_

_Devil's in the house of the Rising Sun._

_Chicken in the bread pan picking out dough._

_Granny does your dog bite?_

_No, child, no."_

* * *

Told y'all it was completely random. Daytona 500:February 18, 2007. Go Harvick! (even though I hate his new paint scheme….) Yay! Go #29! Sorry...watched bud shootout saturday night...i love nascar :P 


End file.
